


What Clara Knew

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kind of meta, Mutant Child, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because my friend <a href="http://tobermoriansass.tumblr.com">tobermoriansass</a> reblogged a <a href="http://tobermoriansass.tumblr.com/post/121132945601/xmfc-modern-au-pt-4">Thing</a>, and my brain wouldn’t shut up.</p><p>This is about a child with a mutation, growing up during the whole mutant debacle. Possibly kinda AU. All is below the cut, and this is cross-posted on my <a href="http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/121135558560/x-men-fic">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Clara Knew

This is what Clara knew by the time she was nine:  
\- No one else could hear the voices as she did  
\- She was not to tell anyone else about the voices she heard  
(- Even when they were right.)

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew by the time she was ten:  
\- When she heard voices that sounded like mama's crying she wasn't to tell anyone.  
\- When she heard voices that sounded like Mark-from-school swearing she wasn't to ask what the words meant.  
\- When she saw the names "Xavier" and "Lensherr" in the newspaper she wasn't allowed to ask who they were.

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew when she was eleven:  
\- She was a mutant.  
\- The voices she heard were minds.  
\- If she concentrated she could see people through walls.

This too, is what Clara knew, when she was eleven:  
\- She wasn't to tell anyone she was a mutant.  
\- She was lucky her mutation wasn't visible.  
\- "Mutie" was a bad word.

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew when she was fifteen:  
\- It was hard to keep a genderfriend, when everyone knew you were attracted to all genders.  
\- It was hard to keep a genderfriend, when you kept on hearing their mind without meaning to.  
\- It was hard, being a teenager, and harder being a mutant.

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew when she was sixteen:  
\- Tell everyone you have a phobia of needles, so they can't test you for the gene.  
\- Don't go to protests, unless you have a mask, and don't take your genderfriend.  
\- Don't tell anyone you're a mutant, and don't tell them how much pepperspray burns.

This too is what Clara knew, when she was sixteen:  
\- It's ok to be a mutant, it's not your fault.  
\- It's ok to be bisexual, it's not your fault.  
\- It's not ok to lock either up, and sometimes protest is necessary.

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew when she was seventeen:  
\- If she concentrated she could make people ignore her, and even change their memories.  
\- If she concentrated she could make people pick things up for her, and let her out when she was locked in.  
\- That both of these were illegal.

This too is what Clara knew when she was seventeen:  
\- Sometimes you need to do something illegal, or innocent people get hurt.  
\- Sometimes the best thing you can do is send off an application to Professor Xavier's school, even if your parents disagree.  
\- Sometimes leaving hurts, but sometimes it's necessary.

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew when she was eighteen:  
\- What a punch felt like, when it hits you in the stomach.  
\- What it felt like when someone else was in your head, and how to get them out.  
\- Just how much psychology was useless, when she could reach into people's minds.

This too is what Clara knew, when she was eighteen:  
\- It was ok to be bisexual, even if you were polyamorous too.  
\- It was ok to agree with some of Lensherr's ideas, even if the Professor hated them.  
\- It was ok to be yourself, and the rest of the students would defend you.

 

* * *

 

This is what Clara knew when she was twenty:  
\- Every protest counted, even the small ones.  
\- Every legal battle counted, especially the small ones.  
\- Every time she put on her suit, and fought with the others, it mattered.

This too is what Clara knew, when she was twenty:  
\- Her parents would never accept her being a mutant, or bi, or poly, but she had other people who supported her.  
\- The law was changing, slowly, and with more mutants visible and benevolent, it was changing for the better.  
\- One day the world might be ok. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Critique would all be appreciated.


End file.
